This invention relates to a transportation system and, more particularly, to a guideway system for light rail transportation.
Rapid mass ground transportation systems offer many benefits over non-mass transportation means such as the use of automobiles, particularly in metropolitan areas experiencing severe traffic congestion and pollution problems. Mass ground transportation may also be a desirable alternative for short-range as well as long-range air travel. Although there has been a general recognition of the need for a reliable, safe rapid transportation system, utilization of rapid transit systems has been hindered by the high cost of construction and operation as well as technical difficulties in developing an efficient and versatile light rail system.
Conventional approaches have not produced a light rail transportation system that is sufficiently versatile, efficient, and cost-effective to be a feasible substitute for non-mass transportation and air travel alternatives. For instance, some so-called light rail systems have rather heavy transportation modules due to the use of heavy undercarriage or a heavy power system, high traction requirements, high onboard fuel requirements, or the like. Systems that rely on traction drives tend to have difficulty with steep grades. Moreover, external elements such as severe weather conditions and contaminations can pose substantial difficulty in the operation and maintenance of light rail systems. Additionally, traction drive mechanisms employing wheels tend to produce a lot of noise as well as wear.